Never have I ever
by savilein
Summary: Every girl gets lonely sometimes... Its a good thing if we can call someone for an "innocent glass of rum." I suck at summarys, Captain Swan smut.


She closed her eyes and sighted. Long day. Way too long. Emma pulled her blanked tighter around her body as she started dozing off. She knew she should probably go to bed instead of sleeping on the couch again, but her body felt way to heavy to move.

Henry was staying at Regina's and Emma and Charming were busy decorating their new apartment, so Emma had the house for herself.

In the background Hugh Laurie's voice was going on about which medication they should try on the next patient, but Emma wasn't really watching it. She couldn´t get a certain blue-eyed, smooth talker. Since Neverland, Emma couldn´t get her mind off of him when she was alone. She remembered the way her heart speed up as their lips touched and the way she had to force herself not to rip his clothes off.

Grabbing the TV remote and turning it off, Emma drank the last sips of the red wine bottle she had opened for herself and bit her lip. She was feeling kind of tipsy. And she was really horny. Maybe…. Just maybe… She could call him. ´One time thing´. She reassured herself. As always.

Emma got up from the couch and went in the bathroom. Fixing her hair a bit and wiping of the little red dots from the wine from her upper lip, she grabbed her phone and dialed Killian´s number. After a couple of days of consideration, he decided to get one, just for emergencies and stuff.

In the minute the phone started ringing, Emma was about to hang up. For her disappointment, he picked up right away.

"Swan, what´s going on?" he purred into the phone. Emma sighted and closed her eyes. She always had a thing for his accent. She wondered if he could make her come only by talking… "Emma?" Hook said on the other line, slightly worried. "Hey, what are you up to?" Emma finally said, studying her face in the mirror. "Nothing actually. Looking at the stars. Why?" he said, starting to get interested. The truth was, he hadn´t been able to get her off his mind since the time he first saw her.

"Henry is at Regina´s tonight and I´m feeling kind of lonely. I was wondering if you want to come over. I still have an unopened bottle of red wine.." she asked raising her eyebrows to herself. ´Bottle of wine. Feeling lonely. What the hell Emma?´ she thought to herself, but her thoughts got soon interrupted. "I will be there in 15 minutes. Leave the wine. I'll bring Rum." He hung up on her before she could say another word.

Emma used the 15 minutes to hide the first bottle of wine she had drank herself and the plate of her takeaway Grilled Cheese Sandwich she had grabbed from Granny´s after finishing work. As she heard the knock on her door, Emma straighten out her red top and walked to the door. As she opened it she couldn't help but bite on her lower lip.

After convincing him, Hook had agreed on buying some new clothes. There he was, drop dead gorgeous in a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a button down black shirt. His messy raven hair going in all directions and his blue eyes fixed on her. "Hey there." He handed her a big bottle of rum and raised his eyebrows. "You letting me in, lass or do you want to drink outside?" he smirked as she just slide aside and let him past her and into her apartment.

"We can sit on the couch. I'm going to grab to glasses." She said and went to the kitchen. Letting out a shaky breath, she reached over for two glasses. It was too late to back off now. She needed it. She needed him.

With that thought, Emma went to the living room, where Killian was sitting in his full glory. Left arm casually on the arm chair, right ankle on the left knee and on his face, the irreplaceable smirk. "What are we drinking to, love?" he asked her as Emma comfortably placed herself next to him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Have you ever played I have never?" she asked. He raised his eyebrows. "No, but I´m sure I´ll kick your ass at it." Emma rolled her eyes. "It is quite simple. I like to play it the other way around. It´s like, If I say, for example – I have already ate chocolate. If you haven´t you have to drink. Then it is your turn. Got it?" She asked, reaching over to the bottle of rum and filling both glasses with the amber colored liquid.

"I think so, yes. You start." He smirked and took one glass from her hand, brushing along her arm in the process, making her shiver. Clearing her throat, Emma tries to hide her lust to jump on him right now. "Okay…. I have already had sex in a car." She said, something simple for starters. She spend over an year living in a car with Neil, except for the nights when they would break in a motel somewhere.

Hook raised his eyebrows. "Going to the sex theme already, lass? Well, sadly I have never really been in a car, so I have to drink then." He said, then tilt his head back and let the liquid run down his throat. Emma looked shocked by the fact he actually exed his glass. As he had downed everything he, let out a silent breath and darted his tongue out of his lips to get the last drops of rum. Again, Emma couldn´t help but bite her lip. She wondered what he could do to her with that tongue.

"My turn." Hook said. "I have already had sex on a ship, facing a full moon." He confessed softly. Emma raised her glass as if saying ´cheers´ and drank the whole glass of the rum.

20 minutes of playing and a half a bottle of rum later, Emma was senselessly drunk and Hook pretty tipsy himself. Emma placed her glass on the table. "No more. I can´t drink no more." She said and starting laughing, throwing her head back. Hook placed his glass on the table and looked at her, with a smile on his face. Emma turned to him and her laugher started slowing down. She decided to place her head on his lap and look at him. "What are you looking at, love?" Hook asked as he ran one finger along her cheekbone. Emma closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She then opened her eyes again, lifted herself up to sitting positing and leaned in closer to him. Looking him directly in the eyes, Emma whispered. "Kiss me, Killian."

Hook had never heard her say his name. He was always ´hook´ for her. He ran his hand through her hair, cupping her neck, slowly bringing her closer. Her eyes were getting darker with desire and her skin was flushed from the rum. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Soft and light, it almost felt like a dream. They kissed like this for a couple of seconds before Emma deepened the kiss. She grabbed the back of his head, pushing him closer to her. Killian let out a soft groan of surprise, which Emma used as her advantage to push her tongue in his mouth.

All the softness was gone. Replaced with dark desire, lust and passion. Emma brought her right leg over so that she was sitting on Hooks lap, one leg on each side of his hips. Killian´s lips left hers and traveled down in the direction of her neck. Emma grabbed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail with her hair tie she always kept around her wrist, giving him easier access. He planted wet kisses all over her neck, stopping to suck and bite on a couple of places. Her hands were on his shoulders, grabbing fistfuls of the material of his shirt. She needed more. Fast. Her hands worked their way down to the buttons, making a quick work of opening them and at the end pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. Killian pulled back from her neck to help her pull his shirt off and used the opportunity to slip her own top over her head. Emma raised her arms to help him and then tossed her shirt to some corner of the room.

Hook ran his fingers down her sides, caressing her softly as she let out a soft moan, closing her eyes and searching blindly for his lips. He obligated, capturing hers to his, claiming a new beginning of their tongue- battle. Emma dragged her nails over his upper arms, shoulders and back, longing for him to touch her.

She suddenly pulled back, standing up and pulling him by the hand. He looked at her leading him in the direction of her room. They were halfway there, as Killian pushed her against the wall, running his hook over her stomach and sides, making her shiver both because of the cold and the amazing sensation of the metal on her skin. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Hook moved his hand over her back to her butt and cupped it gently, pushing her lower body into his. Emma could already feel his erection through his jeans and used the position to wrap her right leg around his waist. Hook got the hint, grabbing on her leg tight pulling it around his waist as well.

Both of them let out a soft moan as the type of fraction changed. Emma could barely take it already. She rest her head against the wall behind her, trying to catch her breath as Killian started kissing down her neck to her collarbone, sucking at her pulse point. Letting out a sharp breath, Emma grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "Killian, please". He grinned at her shifting her even tighter against the wall, his hips diving deeper into hers, his hand on her butt, keeping her up, his hook – tracing circles around her back. "What is it love?" he purred in her ear. Emma dug her nails in his back. "I need you to touch me. Now." She said with a shaky voice and bit her lower lip.

Hooks grinned grew bigger as he, pulled away from the wall, keeping her legs around his waist, walking them to her room kicking the door shut. He walked them over the bed and threw her on it, not really hard, but it made a point. It was going to be one wild night for Emma.

He made a quick work of her pants and they were soon thrown to the ground together with her red lace panties, matching her red bra. He then reached up behind her back and got rid of the last piece of clothing. Hook wasted no time, his lips wrapping around her left nipple, already hard and swollen while cupping her right breast with his hand, massaging it. Emma left out a soft moan closing her eyes and running her hands through his hair, arching her back, desperate for more.

With a light pop, Killian let go of her nipple and made his way south, down her stomach, slowly. Painfully slowly, placing wet kisses and bites all over her toned stomach. Finally he placed himself between her legs, pulling them up, so each foot is resting flat on the bed. Then, from her ankle to her knee, Hook ran both his hand and his, hook, then replacing his hook with his lips, traveling up to the place where Emma felt the need to be touched the most. Killian´s painfully slow pace was slowly killing her, so Emma thrusted her hips in the direction of his face. He laughed and Emma moan as she felt his breath on her core. "Impatient, love, aren´t we? What do you want? My fingers or my tongue inside of you, or both?" With dirty talk being a big turn on for her, Emma just moaned as an answer. Killian wasn´t happy with her reaction. "Talk to me, lass." He said and blew cold air on core. Emma let out another moan. "Both Killian. Fucking both." She said into a tone full of lust.

He obligated immediately. His tongue gently stroking her folds and two finger pumping in and out of her. Emma grabbed onto her sheets, feeling the relief of him finally touching her. Killian started speeding up the tempo of his fingers while his lips found the little bundle of nerves, pulling it up and sucking onto it. Emma let out another moan, getting louder and Killian pulled his mouth away from her for a moment. "Touch your chest, love." Emma felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her hands cupping her own beasts, massaging them. And then she was over the edge. "Killian" she whispered as she rode down from her orgasm. Emma reached down and pulled Killian up by his hair to crash her lips against his, moaning into the kiss as she tasted herself on his tongue. She made a quick work of his pants freeing his erection out of his boxers, throwing them somewhere. Wrapping her hand around his long, thick length, and starting to move pump her hand, Killian pulled back from the kiss and groaned with satisfaction. He then pulled her hands up over her head and pinned her down to the bed. "Another time, love. I need to be inside you. Now." He said and with one thrust he was inside her.

Both of them moaned, she feeling so very tight around him and he filling her up deliciously. But Hook wasn´t moving. He bit down on her shoulder, enjoying Emma´s post orgasm walls clenches. Emma groaned and pulled into his hair. "Move." She say as if it was a prayer. "Please" followed as an whispered. Killian slowly pulled out of her to just thrust back in with full force. Every time he slammed into her, her moans got louder. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, changing the angle, moaning as he hit her g-spot. Killian was now going in a very high speed, trying to keep his climax away, feeling right at the edge already. Lifting both of her legs to his shoulders, Killian´s thrusts got harder and deeper.

Reaching down between her legs, pressing down on her nerves, Killian slammed into her, hit her G-spot. Within three thrusts, Emma was over the edge again, taking him right with her, screaming his name as he moaned hers, collapsing on her. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Killian slipped out of her, rolling onto his back and pulling her onto his chest.

Emma rested her head on his chest, running her fingertips across his skin. She looked up to his face, to meet her eyes staring at her. She gave him a small smile, pecked his lips and then whispered. "Not a one time thing." He chuckled and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her. "I hope so, Swan."


End file.
